Death Row
Death row is unit for those inmates who are sentenced for death. Most famous members are: *Bob Rebadow - Convicted of one count of murder in 1965, sentenced to death. Sentence was to be carried out via electrocution, but a power outage put off the execution. Sentence commuted to life after capital punishment was outlawed. *Richard L'Italien - Convicted of one count of murder in 1997, sentenced to death. Sentence carried out via lethal injection in 1997. *Jefferson Keane - Convicted of two counts of murder in 1997, sentenced to life. Sentenced to death for the murder of Julio Martinez. Sentence carried out via lethal injection in 1997. *Donald Groves - Convicted of two counts of murder in 1997, sentenced to life. Sentenced to death for the murder of Lawrence Smith. Sentence carried out via firing squad in 1997. *Shirley Bellinger - Convicted of one count of murder in 1997, sentenced to death. Sentence commuted to life in 1999; commutation revoked in 2000. Sentence carried out in 2000 via hanging. *Richie Hanlon - Convicted for possession and distribution of a controlled substance in 1998, sentenced to eight years. Sentenced to death for the murders of Freakie (done in self defense) and Alexander Vogel (for which he was innocent). Death sentence overturned in 1998; later killed by Nikolai Stanislofsky. *Nat Ginzburg - Original conviction unknown. Sentenced to death for the murder of Antonio Nappa in 1999. Sentence was to be carried out via gas chamber in 2000, but Ginzburg succumbed to AIDs on the day of his execution. *Mark Miles - Convicted of three counts of murder in 1997, sentenced to death; transfer to Oswald State Penitentiary Death Row unknown, but sometime in 1999/2000. Sentence was to be carried out via unknown method in 2000, but was killed by fellow death row inmate Moses Deyell after the latter punched through the wall between them and strangled him to death in 2000. *Moses Deyell - Convicted of two counts of murder in 2000, sentenced to death. Additional count added in 2000, after he killed fellow death row inmate Mark Miles. Sentence was to be carried out via lethal injection in 2001, but he died after jumping from the transportation van while being taken to the hospital. *William Giles - Convicted of second degree murder in 1958, sentenced to life. Sentenced to death for the murder of Louis Bevilaqua in 2000. Requested to be killed via stoning, but the request was denied. Sentence commuted to life in 2001. *Jaz Hoyt - Convicted of aggravated assault in 1998, sentenced to eight years. Confessed to several murders in 2002; sentenced to death. Additional count added after the murder of fellow death row inmate Timmy Kirk during a photo shoot in 2003. Sentence commuted to life later that year. Later killed by an unknown perpetrator in 2003. *Chris Keller - Convicted of felony murder, two counts of attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, driving under the influence, and reckless driving in 1998, sentenced to 88 years. Sentenced to death for the murder of Bryce Tibbets in 2002. Death sentence overturned in 2003. Committed suicide in 2003. *Cyril O'Reily - Convicted for the murder of Preston Nathan in 1998, sentenced to life. Sentenced to death for the murder of Li Chen in 2002. Sentence carried out via electrocution in 2003. *Timmy Kirk - Convicted of manslaughter and endangering the welfare of a child in 1996, sentenced to 12 years. Sentenced to death for conspiracy to commit the murder of Jim Burns in 2002. Sentence was to be carried out via unknown method in 2002 (either electrocution or lethal injection, the only available methods by then), but was killed by fellow death row inmate Jaz Hoyt in 2003. *Lemuel Idzik - Convicted for the murder of Kareem Saïd in 2003, sentenced to life. Sentenced to death for the murder of Omar White. Sentence commuted to life in 2003. *Tobias Beecher - Briefly spent time on death row as a form of protective custody so that he could talk to Keane. Category:Oswald State Correctional Facility